


not afraid anymore

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Basic Plot, Bottom Niall, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Requested, Romantic Fluff, Soft sex, Top Harry, Virgin Niall, but it's mainly soft smut, i promise it's really soft, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Niall and Harry have been dating for a while, and he's finally ready to lose his virginity to himrequested by @etherealniall-fics on tumblr





	

-

Niall and Harry were the definition of high school sweethearts. They got together around year 10, and they're still together in uni. They were each other's prom dates, and they've basically met every member of each other's families, estranged or not, they were practically de-facto married by this point. They weren't just Harry and Niall anymore, they were HarryAndNiall, and yes, there's a difference.

The only milestone they haven't broken yet, is that they haven't made love yet. You see, Niall was still a virgin and he was afraid of it, even though he knew that Harry would be gentle with him and he'd never hurt him. There was just something about having a penis shoved in a small, tightened orfice that just set off his fear sensors, and scared him from ever wanting to.

It was also the whole vulnerability and intimacy of it that scared him. Yes, he and Harry know pretty much there is to know about each other, and they've seen each other at their lowest points, but there's just something about having another person seeing you naked, exposed, in your most vulnerable state possible. He was far too anxious to let anyone see him like that.

At one point, Harry had thought Niall was asexual or something. Not that that'd be a dealbreaker or anything, because he'd love him regardless, but the way Niall was so afraid of being touched intimately made him wonder if he ever even wanted it at all?

That became false when Niall finally let Harry give him a handjob one night. It was a few months ago, and it was late, and they were on their way home from a group outing. Niall was about to go get himself off in the shower, alone, and then climb back into bed. However, Harry caught him during his shower, and then he finished him off nicely.

From then on, the two would exchange handjobs, as it was all Niall was comfortable with and could handle so far.

Harry was starting to get a bit frustrated, that they were so far in their relationship and havent done anything yet. He didn't want to rush Niall or pressure him, and he damn sure wasn't going to leave him,but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't think that he wanted more.

He wanted to be able to make love to his boyfriend. That's not all he wanted, but shit, he wanted it all right.

So hopefully, tonight when Niall came over to his dorm for movies that night, they'd finally get it over with.

-  
"Ooh! I wanna watch Marley and me!" Niall exclaimed as he laid snuggled up into Harry, who was scrolling through the netflix menu as they spoke.

"Babe, we've watched it about 100 times by now love. You have to be sick of it," Harry teased lightheartedly, causing Niall to pout.

"Fine," Niall said reluctantly, "Let's watch spring breakers."

"I don't wanna," Harry mumbled, scrolling past it.

"You're so indecisive," Niall criticized, rolling his eyes and pouting once again

"I'm sorry you just have bad taste in movies," Harry replied with a tsk, as he continued searching for a film.

Niall shifted in his position, "Fine, you pick then."

Harry immediately clicked onto the romance section, hoping that that would help get Niall into the mood. It probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot, right?

The movie started, and they snuggled up together under the covers, with Niall laying on top of Harry, burrowing his face into his chest, comfortable and content

About 30 minutes into the movie, Harry snuck his hand down and rested it on Niall's bum. He slowly began to lightly massage it in his big hands, Niall seeming not to mind one bit, in fact, he adjusted himself, arching his back so that Harry could get a firmer grip onto him.

"Um, Harry, what are you doing?" Niall asked, giggling a little.

"I just felt like massaging that cute little bum of yours, s'all," Harry responded, as he continued to massage Niall's bum.

Soon, Niall began to grind against Harry's clothed thigh, letting out a gasp as he did so. For some reason he had gotten really hot and bothered, and he needed to release now.

Niall continued to effectively ride Harry's thigh, letting out small grunts and whines as he did so.

No words were exchanged, no thoughts were even materialzing, it just sort of, happened. Niall and Harry were cuddling a few minutes ago and now here Niall was, rutting and riding against Harry's thick thigh as Harry massaged his bum.

Harry briefly wondered if today would be the day, and if Niall was finally ready, but that thought left as quickly as it entered, as Niall seemed pretty content with the idea of coming from just grinding and heavy petting.

"Uh, uh,uh" Niall chanted out as he approached his peak, making a mess of his trousers as he gripped onto Harry's shirt tightly, tipping his head back, eyes glazed over and face flushed. God he looked so beauiful when he came. If only he got to see this side of him more often besides the occasional handjob.

Niall climbed off of Harry, watching the credits roll on the movie that they completely forgot about, and turned it off, as he rolled over fell asleep in his arms.

Harry held onto Niall tightly as the blonde nuzzled into his neck, his face absolutely glowing and a smile on his face. He looked absolutely beautiful.

That was the very last thought Harry had before dosing off to sleep himself, engulffing Niall in his warmth and pulling the covers over the both of them.

-

It had been a couple of days since Niall and Harry's "Netflix and chill" session, and it was all Niall could think about. He's gotten off with Harry before, yes, but he's never enjoyed it that much. Not as much as he did that one night, and all he did was rut against him for a few minutes.

Niall really wanted to get this whole virginity thing out of the way. For starters, he felt like Harry was starting to get annoyed with him for it, (although that clearly wasn't true, as Harry may be sexually frustrated but he'd never be mad at Niall himself for something like that,) and he just simply wanted it. He wanted Harry in him. He wanted to feel his hands all over him, on his chest, on his legs, on his bum, on his crotch, everywhere. He just wanted Harry to make love to him.

He knew it would hurt, which he still, honestly was anxious about. He knows it's a part of losing your virginity if you're the one getting penetrated after all, but he still wasn't really looking forward to it, either.

Niall shook the worries from his head and thought positive happy thoughts instead. It was finally happening. He was going to make love with his boyfriend finally. He was going to do something that he's secretly wanted to do for a while, but had too many hangups about. He texted Harry the following suggestive message and then retreated to his bedroom:

"Cum over tonight. I need you.Love ya xxx"

-

When Harry finally arrived at Niall's dorm, his heart pounded in his chest. He knew he shouldn't expect anything, but something just gave him the feeling that it was finally happening. It was finally going to happen.

Niall was sat on his futon, playing with his own hair and twiddling his thumbs as Harry entered the room. They greeted each other with an embrace and kisses all over each other's faces.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harry asked a bit awkwardly as he sat next to Niall on his bed, rubbing his back.

Niall swallowed a gasp and fiddled with his hands a little more. He was too nervous to even admit what he wanted, even though he was 100% sure he wanted it, "I, uh, I wanna,"

"C'mon, what is it?"

"I want to have sex with you," Niall blurted out.

"Really?" Harry almost squealed out, as Niall smiled nervously and chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm ready. M'not afraid anymore," He replied, a bit more confidently.

"Are you sure? I'm not going to force you. You don't have to if you don't want to, I promise," Harry rambled on.

Niall laughed, "I'm sure I want it. It's time," Niall answered.

It's time.

And soon enough, Harry was on top of Niall, holding him down and kissing him with vigor and passion, Niall wimpering underneath him and holding onto his back as they removed clothes and exchanged noises and grunts with one another.

"Be gentle with me please, I don't want it to hurt," Niall mewled out as Harry removed Niall's trousers and boxers, as his semi stuck out, lightly pumping it as the latter let out soft moans.

"Of course baby. I'd never hurt you. I'll go as slow as you like," Harry responded as he removed his hand from Niall's now fully hard shaft, causing Niall to whine at the loss of contact. Harry then began to pour lube onto his fingers, slicking them up.

"Open your legs, Niall. I'm gonna prep you," Harry implored. 

Niall quickly obeyed, parting his legs and raising his hips up so that his puckered pink rim was clearly visible, as he loosely stroked himself. Harry applied lube to his hole, spreading it around his entrance as he pushed his index finger inside, Niall letting out a soft gasp as he did so.

"Mmfph" Niall moaned out as Harry inserted his entire index finger into him.

Soon enough, he added a second finger, as he attached his lips to Niall's neck, mumbling and babbling nonsense as he continued prepping the blonde. As time went by he added another finger, three fingers deep spreading him open, Niall letting out more earnest and audible moans and noises at the stretch he was feeling.

Once Harry decided that Niall was all lubed and prepped up, he began to coat his own cock with lube, "You know Ni, you don't have to do this. I'll stop right now if you want," He assured him.

"Come on Harry, we've already come this far. I want this, I want you inside, I want you inside so badly," Niall practically begged.

"I love you," Harry mumbled as he climbed back on top of Niall and rubbed his tip against Niall's hole. 

"Love you too," Niall replied, before Harry pushed his tip in, causing both of them to let out obscene groans. Niall groaned moreso out of pain than pleasure, and he immediately tensed up. God, he was big. Why couldn't he have a boyfriend with a normal sized dick?

"Ni, baby, relax. It'll hurt a lot more if you're all tense," Harry pressed a kiss onto Niall's lips, pushing into him until he was completely buried inside of him.

Niall relaxed himself, trying to get his mind off of the burning and stretching he felt at the moment. He clung onto Harry's back, as they kissed until Niall was okay enough for Harry to move.

"You can move now," Niall announced, continuing to cling onto his back.

Harry began to thrust slow and hard into Niall, the blonde wimpering and moaning with every single thrust and movement as Harry kept leaving bites along his neck, as Harry continued to mumble several variations of "I love you" and "You're so beautiful" as he left hickeys and bites.

Niall wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, giving him more access and room to go even deeper inside of him as he continued to snap his hips into Niall's.

"Can I touch myself?" Niall asked in between mewls and moans.

"Of course, baby. Go ahead and stroke yourself for me," Harry added as he continued rocking into Niall at a steadied pace.

Niall unwrapped his hands from Harry's back, where he left several scratch marks, and began to jerk himself off.

"I'm close, So close Harry, So close," Niall chanted as he picked up the pace.

"Come for me, you look so pretty when you come," Harry mused as he began to thrust faster into Niall, as he was close to reaching his peak as well.

Niall continued to stroke himself, until he released spurts of come inbetween his and Harry's stomachs. He let out loud cries of Harry's name as he came undone.

Harry continued to thrust into Niall's now limp body, until he released into him, filling him up with Niall wincing at the sudden warmth filling him up.

Soon enough, Harry rolled off of Niall, and started to spoon him.

"I'm so glad I finally did it. That was amazing, Harry. I love you," Niall babbled out.

"I'm glad too, Nialler. I loved making love to you."

"You were so gentle with me and so sweet, I love you so much,"

"That's how you know I fucked you good, You keep telling me you love me," Harry teased, poking Niall's cheek

"Oh shut up," Niall folded his arms and made a fake pout.

"I really do love you though," Harry breathed out.

"I know. Thank you for loving me, and thank you for waiting for me," Niall said, before he drifted off to sleep.

"No problem," Harry replied, before kissing Niall's forehead and going to sleep himself.


End file.
